


I wanna get better

by VolunteerFieryDantooinian



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: (By our standards), Alcohol theft, Crying, Drabble, Existential discussions, Gen, Introspection, Trans Character, Underage Drinking, deep thoughts, ft. The Mysterious bathroom on the Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolunteerFieryDantooinian/pseuds/VolunteerFieryDantooinian
Summary: Our favorite space siblings steal booze and get trashed in the Ghost's mysterious bathroom





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know?? I kinda like this little drabble tbh, I hope you like it too. Sorry if it's terribly ooc, I just kind of project my personality onto sabine

They had been planning it for weeks. It was pretty simple, by all means. 

1: Steal low-quality booze. 2: Get trashed in the bathroom on the ship. That was really it, if we're being honest, because it was, all in all, the perfect plan. Ezra had rarely been drunk before, apparently, and Sabine had only had drinks with Ketsu a few times, rarely enough to get her really drunk.

"Are you sure this shit isn't going to interfere with your hormones or whatever?" Sabine asked, taking a shot of the shitty, bubblegum pink, uh, whatever it was. It was enough to leave a burn in the back of her throat, and glitter coating her tongue, and that was enough.

"Nah. It's fine. I looked it up on the holonet and no one said anything about it." He laughed, taking his first sip of the stuff and making a disgusted facial expression. "What the hell is that? How are you drinking it?" 

"It's for the aesthetic, Ezra." She grinned, eyes gleaming, and took a long, terrible sip of it. "Plus it's raspberry flavored." He shrugged. 

"Fuck it." Ezra muttered, taking the bottle from her and visibly grimacing as he drank deeply, and then about a quarter of it was gone. "Holy shit, that stuff packs a punch." He coughed, laughing at the same time, and she could see it getting to him already. 

"I've got an idea. Never have I ever, if you've done it, you have to take a really long drink of that shit." She mused, and he nodded fervently. "Ok. I'll go first." She pulled out her datapad, and quickly pulled up the site, pressing the randomizer. Oh fuck, a question like this already?

"Never have I ever.. Made out with a stranger." She snorted, and took a deep, long sip, the burn spreading pleasantly through her chest. Ezra frowned for a second and took it from her,  taking a sip and frowning again. 

"My turn." He took the holopad and pressed the button. "Never have I ever cried in public and had a stranger ask if I was ok." He laughed and drank, then passed the bottle to her, and she drank longer, embarrassingly recalling all of those times right after the academy. That had fucking sucked. One time, when Ketsu had left, Kanan had been the stranger, she remembered, and smiled a little. 

"My turn. Never have I ever.. Ok, we are _not_  doing that one." Her face went red as she read the screen, and closed it out quickly. Ezra laughed. 

"That means you have to take a drink of it that's twice as long." She frowned for a minute.

"Damn, you're right." She tipped the bottle back and drank for a long time, heated dizziness seeping pleasantly through her. She handed it back to Ezra, and then there was about a quarter of the bottle left. He laughed, no, giggled, and set it down, blue eyes sharp but obviously very drunk. Kriffing lightweight. "You, you took your binder off, right? If you pass out before you take it off I'll be  _pissed._ " Sabine laughs, and he thinks for a second, frowning. 

"Yep." Ezra grinned, teeth white. "Do you think snakes know what legs are?"

Sabine frowned. "Nah. They're probably all like... 'What the hell is that? It's kinda wiggly and it helps things slither. But differently'." She gestured vaguely, and he nodded sagely. 

"Good point. I should ask one. Would the force let me do that?" He inquired, and she shrugged.

"I don't know about your.. Force restrictions." She wiggled her fingers at him and he backed away. They sat in silence for a while, and she took a sip of the raspberry whatever it was. Ezra finished it and gave the bottle a glare. "Hey, Ezra, you wanna know a secret?" She grinned at him, eyes flashing dangerously, and he shrugged.

"I guess."

"I used to think Ahsoka was  _super_ hot. I still do." She smiled at the thought, and he laughed, higher-pitched than when he was sober, and she started giggling too, laughs bubbling up in her chest, and she slowed her breathing, trying to calm down. 

"Here, you can have one of  _my_ secrets," He said, eyes dead serious and dark. "I'm  _bi as hell."_ Sabine giggled. 

"I'm gayer than alllll of you." She gasped, breath catching as she laughed. A warm feeling was bubbling through her and wow, it felt wonderful. Ezra looked scandalized, then started laughing too. 

"Hey, Sabine? Why do you think we're here?" He said quietly after they had calmed down. 

"I don't know. To save the galaxy or some shit. To love, and to exist." She frowned, the oddly deep question sitting heavily in her chest. Ezra looked at her, and she swore his blue eyes flashed gold for a second, but only a second. No more. Not in a scary or angry way, just sad and lost, and his chest starting heaving. He began to cry, sobs ripping through his chest, and she felt a surge of pity. Sabine patted his hair sympathetically. "I'm sorry for being so... Drunkenly poetic that I broke you," she soothed. He laughed through the tears. 

"I'm trashed as fuck." 

"So am I." Sabine agreed. He looked at her and smiled in an empathetic way. 

"You know what sucks, Sabs?" He asked, tapping her shoulder a few more times than necessary. She laughed a little. 

"What sucks, Ezra Bridger? If you say me, you'll get slapped so hard your.. Hangover will have a headache. Shit, that's not the phrase. Whatever. Your hangover will have a hangover." She slurred, giggling slightly, and he shushed her. 

"What sucks is being trans. Being trans kriffin' sucks, Sabby. It's like.. It's like having some other person living in your past. It's sorta like.. If you never dyed your hair again. That'd feel weird and look kinda wrong, right? 'S like that." He muttered, frowning down at himself, and then frowning at her. She frowned back. 

"You should... You should have coffee with Ketsu sometime. I think she likes you." Sabine gave him a soft look, and Ezra nodded.  "You know what's weird? Hera's voice is really attractive, but like, at the same time, she's essentially my mom. So like, that's weird. You know?" She gestured frustratedly, trying to explain, and he nodded sagely. 

"She has a TV announcer voice. Not the really loud, annoying kind, but the kind that sorta convinces you everything is gonna be ok." Ezra explained, and Sabine giggled. 

"Exactly! Now you're speaking my language." She exclaimed, and put a hand on his shoulder, or tried to, and accidentally ended up squishing his cheek. "Dammit. I missed." She tried again and she actually made it, patting his shoulder drunkenly. "It's ok. We can love Hera's voice forever." He laughed and high fived her. They sat in silence for a while, the tiles of the bathroom floor cold against Sabine's bare feet, drunken warmth bleeding into her like marker after it's been on your skin for a few days. 

"I'm tired, Sabs." Ezra's voice is low and vaguely sleepy, like he had been falling asleep. She nods a little. 

"Sleep is for imperials," She mumbled. "The reason Thrawn was so.. despicable was because he got a reasonable amount of sleep. He probably sleeps half the day." Ezra looks at her with wide eyes.

"Kriff, man, you're right. We have to stay awake." He whispered conspiratorially, and she nodded. She grabbed a blanket she'd stashed in her bag and wrapped it around herself like a cloak, and laughed. 

"Ezra, I'm officially a Jedi now." She exclaimed, pretending to swing a lightsaber and making little swooshing sound effects.

"Does that mean you're Kanan now?" He inquired, genuinely curious, and she laughed, warmth bubbling in her chest. 

"Hold on. I'm gonna do my best impression," Sabine muttered, frowning in concentration and clearing her throat. "Ezra, _NO_!" She deepened her voice comically, glaring at Ezra. She straightened and looked dead serious. "Sabine, to use the weapon, you must understand yourself first." She mimicked, and Ezra started seriously giggling. That made her start laughing too, and she plopped down on the floor. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe at this point. 

"You- Oh force, you NAILED that." Ezra wheezed, finally pulling himself together, and she nodded, taking deep breaths as she tried to stop laughing. Eventually, she did, and now _she_ was the tired one. 

"I think.. I think I'll be ok if I sleep now. I'm so rebellious it's impossible for me to turn into imperial scum." She reasoned, and he nodded. They carefully opened the door and stepped out, Sabine's vision just the slightest bit blurry, and she walked with Ezra to his room, not exactly wanting to let the first-timer fall on his face or wake up Kanan and Hera by accident. 

The door opened with a quiet whoosh and he stepped through, giving Sabine a little salute and giggling quietly before scaling the ladder to his bunk and curling up on the blankets in a catlike manner, falling asleep nearly instantly. Sabine smiled softly to herself and let the door close behind her, and half-walked, half-stumbled to her room, the familiar smell of paint enveloping her like a blanket. 

Sabine collapsed onto her bunk, tired in a soft, warm way, like she was- Kriff, she actually _was_ drunk right now, ok. That didn't work. Whatever. She wrapped her blanket around her, the turquoise fuzzy one, and yawned, utterly exhausted from her escapades of that day. Knowing she was going to feel like shit in the morning, she fell asleep even quicker, so obviously she wouldn't be hungover _and_ exhausted. 

The darkness closed around her like an embrace, and she slept.


End file.
